Xonmia? The XIV Member of Organization XII?
by Ashley-Fan-Fics
Summary: So Organization XII had a XV member? She came there, and was introduced to everyone, and became great friends with Axel, Roxas, and Xion. She spent a fun year, and then felt that she liked Roxas. The question was.. How does a nobody have feelings.. without a heart? She gets frustrated with the organization, and confused so she leaves them.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi walked up to Maleficent.

If I do this, can I see Riku? Please?

Maleficent said yes to her, and Naomi gave into the darkness.

Then Xonmia became the XV member of organization XIII, becuase Xenmas believed that she was suitable to become an addition.

Xonmia walked up to Roxas next to Axel and said, "Hey, so I am new in the organiza-", she stopped talking when Roxas turned around.

She continued, "organization."

Axel glared at Roxas, who was staring into her blue eyes.

Axel elbowed him and said, "Well, this is Roxas, and i'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes, and I am-uh- Xonmia

Roxas said, "Well, I'll be seeing you later I guess."

"Yeah, same here" Axel also said, leaving with Roxas.

Xonmia walked into her room, and looked around.

To her it was very nice, and she liked it.

Xonmia walked around the castle, and she stopped when finding some girl named Xion.

Xonmia asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Xion. Who are you?", Xion questioned.

"Xonmia. Got it memorized?", she said with a smirk.

"I see you have already met Axel.", Xion said.

"Yeah, but not for too long. Considering I just got here.", Naomi's nobody said.

Xonmia heard a loud crash, and asked Xion about it.

Xion replied, "It's probably Axel and Demyx fighting. They never get along."

Xonmia was worried and asked, "So are they gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, Axel usually wins, but Demyx can win every here and there. Oh, you probably didn't even meet Demyx yet.", Xion said.

Xonmia replied, "Well, I have only met Axel, Roxas, and you so far! Can you introduce me to everyone? Or at least tell me where they are?"

"Yeah, I'll come show you around.", Xion said bringing Xonmia upstairs to see Larxene.

Xion said, "This is Larxene. Larxene, this is Xonmia. She is the newest addition to our organization."

Larxene grumbled, " Can they stop adding other nobodies? We're supposed to be Organization XIII. Not Organization XV."

"Don't mind her Xonmia, she gets angry at times.", Xion said.

Xion brought her to see all the other people and now she knew everyone.

Xonmia was familiar with everyone in Organization XIII, and a year passed. She spent that year with Roxas, Axel, and Xion who were her best friends.

Xonmia walked up to her room, but kind-of realized that she might have feelings for Roxas.

She heard about Xenmas having plans to take Kingdom Hearts. What were they, Xonmia questioned to herself. She kept listening and heard all the plans.

Xonmia didn't feel that it was good, what they were doing because they should learn how to have emotions by themselves.

She soon realized, being a nobody herself means that she doesn't have a heart either, but how does that mean she has feelings for Roxas. Were they real or were they fake?, she questioned herself.

Xonmia wasn't sure if the Organization was doing good or right, and she left them. She only let Xion know about it, and left to find out how they could have hearts, without taking Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

~x Xonmia's Pov x~

I was running as fast as possible, and then I arrived to an apartment that I got planning to leave the Organization.

I went online to find this very nice high school in Twilight Town.

When I enrolled there I was surprised to see Roxas. What?

I approached Roxas, and said, "Roxas? Is that you?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he pushed me away.

~x Normal Pov x~

"I'm Sora" he said, and continued with "Who are you?"

"I'm Xonmia.", she said.

"Who's Roxas?", Sora said.

Xonmia walked closer to Roxas-Sora, and saw a boy with brown hair, but the same blue eyes.

"I- am really confused. You look like him, but when I come closer you look like yourself.. Your eyes are the same though..", Xonmia said.

Kairi went up to see Sora, and pushed Xonmia away.

"What do you think you're doing?", Kairi said.

Xonmia replied, "Uh- what? Nothing.. I'm just-confused-uh.."

Sora said, "Kairi it's fine, she's just a friend. I need to talk to you over there."

~x Kairi POV x~

Sora said, " If you're gonna be that protective I think we need to break up. I mean, we were just talking, and we have been on- and off for years."

What was he talking about? I'm not protective at all! That girl just wanted my Sora! He's mine, and all those girls need to back off, that's all!

I said, "I'm sorry, it's just.. Your mine, and no one else can have you. That's all! You could tell that the girl liked you right? Well, I just-uh had to tell her that your mine, and mine only!

Sora replied, "See here you go again. I think we need to break up Kairi. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Bye."

He then walked away, and I got to cry for the next hour alone outside of school. Great.. :(


End file.
